Bragnin Sturmfaust
thumb|400px|Bragnin Sturmfaust in der Station Algaz in Loch Mordan. |Klasse = Schamane |Spezialisierung = |Arsenal = |Vorname = Bragnin |Nachname = Sturmfaust |Geburtsname = Sturmfaust |Geburt = |Alter = 80 |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz |Gilde = Söldnerbund Dämmersturm |Größe = 1,55m |Gewicht = 85kg |Augenfarbe = dunkles Braun manchmal grünlich schimmernd |Haarfarbe = orangerot |Besonderheiten = Narbe von Schläfe bis zur Nase überm linkem Auge und eine große Narbe am rechtem Oberarm |Gesinnung = }} Bragnin Sturmfaust ein stolzer und treuer Wildhammer, doch seine Zeiten im Krieg sind vorbei, er zog sich aus dem Hinterland zurück um etwas neues zu erleben und zog gen Sturmwind. Bragnin´s Charakter Bragnin ist wie fast jeder Wildhammer, wenn nicht zusagen allgemein als Zwerg. Doch seine immer öfteren Momente sind die Ruhe und die Gelassenheit. Er selbst ist manchmal aufbrausend, doch nie strümt er in ein Gefecht ohne nachzudenken und dies mit bedacht. Er wurde oft niedergemacht und ging in manchen Kämpfen auf den Boden. Doch immer wieder kämpft er sich auf die Beine um zu zeigen wie robust und hart er sein kann. Jeder der ihn kennt, weiß wie gut man mit ihm lachen kann, er selbst bringt gerne andere zum lachen und macht fast bei allem mit was ihm zusagt. Bragnin´s Tätigkeiten und Geschichte Bragnin ist nach seiner langen Zeit im Krieg, sehr an das kämpfen gewöhnt und traniert ebenso gerne an Puppen so wie mit Kameraden. Seine Lieblinge sind seine Streithämmer die er recht´s und link´s in die Hand nimmt im Nahkampf. Ebenso sein ständiger Begleiter, den er obwohl er nicht mehr zum Clan gehört immer bei sich trägt, sein Sturmhammer ist immer und überall dabei. Gut ist er ebenso mit seine Zweihandaxt und mit einigen anderen Waffen kann er ebenso gut kämpfen. Seine Begleiter sind Bael´ron sein Widder, den er immer gut pflegt und versorgt, so wie sein zweiter Begleiter der Bragnin selbst schon einige Male das Leben gerettet hat. Saphiro von Stolzer Statur ist sein Kamerad auf Lebenszeit, sein getreuer Greif folgt ihn fast überall hin und hilft ihm wo er nur kann. In seiner Vergangenheit hatte er schon mit härteren Gegnern zutun, als Trolle, Orks oder andere Gegner. Eine Geschichte beruht auf dem Heldenmut dieses Zwerges und diese will er euch erzählen, als würde sie gerade passieren. 'Der Greifenreiter' Eine strahlende Sonne erhob sich an diesem Morgen im Hinterland. Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere. Das schaben von Lederstiefel, über steinernden Boden war in der Feste von draußen her zu hören. Mal wieder war es ruhig an diesem Morgen,bis.... Ein Horn schallte durch die Gänge der Feste. Alles war wach und in Aufruhr. Wie wild lief nun alles durch die Gänge. Der Nistgipfel wurde lebendig. Jeder Zwerg der bereit war und fähig zu Kämpfen stand auf den Beinen. Gerüstet in harte Leder und Kettenrüstungen. Gewappnet mit großen Äxten und Streithämmern die in der Morgensonne glänzten. Vor ihnen stand ein einziger Zwerg mit rotorangenem Haar. Er hielt eine Horn und einen großen mit runenbesetzten Streithammer in den Händen. Grinsend und voller Vorfreude schaute er die gerüsteten und gerade aufgestandenen Zwerge an. Mit seiner rauen Stimme rief er ihnen zu. "Auf geht´s Jungs wir haben ein paar Riesenechsen vom Himmel zu holen !" Alles machte sich hinauf zum Horst an der spitze der Feste. Dort standen sie in einem großen in den Fels geschlagenem Raum, der mit Stroh ausgelegt war. Der starke Rücken und die Hinterbeine eines ausgewachsenen Löwen, doch die Vorderbeine waren spitze und scharfe Krallen. Der Schwanz war ebenso der eines Löwen, doch der Kopf gleich der eines Königs der Lüfte. Der Kopf eines adlers auf den starken Schultern des Löwenkörpers. Seitlich erstreckten sich große und prächtige Schwingen. Die stolzen Tiere der Wildhämmer. Die Nistgipfelgreifen waren bereits gesattelt und trugen einige Rüstungsteile an ihrem Körpern. Oben angekommen gesellte sich jeweils ein Zwerg zu einem Greifen. Der zwerg mit dem Horn und dem Streithammer, brachte seinen Greifen als erstes auf eine der Plattformen. Dort teilte er die Greifenreiter in jeweils Gruppen von drei Mann. "Brag ? Wo bist du ?" Ein großer Zwerg saß bereits im Sattel und schaute zum Sprecher hinüber. Mit seiner groben und rauen Stimme sprach er. "Was ist los Galroth?" "Du bist bei mir in der Gruppe. Trathorn du ebenso, schwing dich also in deinen Sattel." Der erste der bereits im Sattel saß grinste breit und sprach. "Galroth schwing dich selber erstmal mit deinem dicken Hintern in den Sattel." "Brag halt´s Maul und hör zu." Der große Zwerg mit dem langem rotorangenem Haar grinste nur weiter. Er rückte seinen Hammer am Rücken zurecht und wartete auf die beiden anderen. "Brag, Trathorn. Wir fliegen gen Süden, dort holen wir schon die ein oder andere Echse aus den Lüften." "Aye." Kam von beiden und jeweils ein nicken. Die drei zogen an den Zügeln und die stolzen Greifen erhoben sich in den mittlerweile azurblauen Himmel. Der Wind wehte durch die Haare der drei und Täler und Berge zogen an ihnen vorbei.In der Ferne sahen sie in der wieder untergehenden Sonne einen riesigen Berg. Einst gehörte er den Zwergen selbst, doch als die Orcs durch das Land zogen, ließen sie selbst diese Bastion nicht aus und eroberten sie.Nun eine Feste und Bastion der Drachenmalorcs. In der ferne konnte man einen Schatten sehen der auf die drei zugeflogen kam. "Einer von uns ?" Dachte sich Galroth direkt. Der Schatten wurde größer, größer als das es ein Greif sein könnte. "Drachenmal !" Rief Galroth nur knapp den anderen zu und zog seinen großen Einhandhammer vom Rücken. "Macht euch bereit Jungs, das Vieh liegt gleich mit samt Reiter unten im Sumpf !" Brag und Trathorn zogen ebenfalls ihre legendären Hämmer vom Rücken. Die Hämmer glänzten im untergehendem Licht der Sonne. Der rote Wyrm und sein Reiter kamen immer näher und flogen geradewegs auf die drei zu. Der Drache öffnete auch schon sein Maul und sein heißer Drachenodem kam den dreien entgegen. Alle drei entkamen den Flammen. Nun kreisten sie mit ihren flinken und agilen Greifen um die viel langsamere und unbeweglichere Riesenechse. Einer der Hammer traf die Echse nun an ihrem Hinterlauf und leichte Blitze zuckten kurz auf. Der große Wyrm brüllte zornig und schmerzend auf. Ein weiterer Flammenstoß kam aus dem Schlund des Wyrm und erwischte Galroth fast. "Dein Greif wird wohl schlapp und alt Galroth, was ?!" Reif Brag dem Anführer des Trupps zu. Er holte selber nun mit dem Hammer in der Hand aus und warf ihn mit Schwung in Richtung Kopfansatz, als.... Die Klaue des Reptils ihn erwischte und ihm eine klaffende Wunde über seinen gesamten Oberarm schlitzte. Sein Greif und er stürzten dem Boden entgegen.... Der Hammer traf sein ziel perfekt und genau. Unter dem Aufprall und dem Blitz hörte man ein Bersten. Das Genick des Wyrms berstete und er stürzte ebenfalls mit samt Reiter dem Erdboden entgegen. "Brag !" War das letzte was er höhrte als ihm mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen schwarz vor Augen wurde. Irgentwas verhinderte doch das er auf die Erde aufschlug. Flügelschlagen war wieder zuhören und etwas fing seinen Sturz. Etwas trug ihn hinfort. Als er die Augen aufschlug und er verschwommmen vor sich schaute, grinste ihn jemand breit an. "Argh... mein Schädel. Wo bin ich ?" "Dir geht es also wieder besser du Großmaul ?" grinste die verschwommene Gestalt ihn an. "Galroth ?" Der Schleier legte sich von seinen Augen und er schaute Galroth in sein grinsendes gesicht. "Was ist passiert ? Wo bin ich ?" "Du liegst im Bett in der Feste. Du hast uns den Reisenwurm vom Hals geschafft. Als er dich erwischte bist du gestürzt." "Aye. Ich dachte du wärst hinüber, doch Saphiro flog aufeinmal an und hat dich aufgefangen und hierher gebracht." "Wo ist er ?" Galroth grinst weiter und bleibt ganz gelassen sitzen. Als er dann antwortete. "Ihm geht es besser als dir du Sturkopf." "Hast dich auch breitbeinig hingestellt und "NEIN" gesagt als der Tod vor dir stand, was ?" Brag fängt nun an zu grinsend und bleibt liegen. "Du bist ein richtiger Dreckskerl und ein Hammerharter Greifenreiter, Bragnin Sturmfaust." Neue Tätigkeiten von Bragnin Zur Zeit ist Bragnin nun ein loyaler und treuer Söldner im Bunde Dämmersturm und dies wird er dank seinen Fähigkeiten und Künsten, auch noch lange bleiben. Er hat neue Kameraden gefunden und war schon bei einigen Aufträgen eine gute Hilfe wohlgemerkt in der Luft, als auch zu Lande. Er wird immer eine Kämpfernatur bleiben, doch seine Gedanken erheben sich nun und sagen ihm das er einen Weg einschlagen soll. Er soll die Künste des Schamanentum erlernen und sich diese aneignen, denn so wird er noch mehr leisten können und wird im Bunde, dann als guter und treuer Kriegsschamane seine Bahn weiter machen. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere